El amor sana
by Hestiaa
Summary: AU. La vida de Rachel parece estar tocando fondo, y ella ni siquiera tiene las fuerzas para cambiar las cosas... hasta que lo encuentra a él. Una historia acerca de encontrar el amor aún en los lugares más oscuros e impensados.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Cómo están? Bueno, esto es un poco distinto a lo que generalmente escribo, así que espero que les guste. Como siempre, R & R.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertence. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

**I**

_Yo creo en una clase de amor que trae a los marineros a casa desde el mar. _

_Que compensa segundos y años en el inexistente espacio entre las manos y la piel. _

_No puedo creer cuanto ocurre allí. _

_No puedo siquiera cortar suficientes rojos corazones para seguirle el paso._

Sarah Mimnaugh

Las pequeñas piedras del parquizado rebotan contra el viejo auto de su padre, como un reloj contando los segundos que les quedan juntos. Va a extrañar eso, piensa. No las piedras. No. El cómodo silencio, la mirada cálida y familiar, el olor al dulce recién hecho… sí, va a extrañarlo. Pero lo hace por él, porque sólo él se preocupa por ella, y si algo llegara a pasarle él no podría reponerse. Es extraño (y no lo es tanto) que la vida de otro le importe más que la propia. Tal vez aquí, en este lugar, ella pueda revertir la situación. Se detienen abruptamente, porque el vehículo no permite otra cosa, y ella siente que parte de su alma no se logra bajar del auto, como si se hubiera quedado aferrada al gastado tapizado de cuero. Una mujer esbelta y de cabello castaño los recibe cordialmente, mientras un hombre con rasgos algo femeninos toma sus cosas y las coloca en un carrito. Es extraño como toda su vida cabe en esas dos valijas. O en el interior del auto. O entre los brazos de su padre.

- Nos vemos en Navidad, ¿eh?- dice él, acomodándole el desprolijo abrigo. Rachel ni siquiera puede contestarle

-oo-

Si se sincera un poco, el McKingley no está del todo mal. La residencia es enorme y tiene unos lindos y cuidados jardines. Dos veces a la semana los llevan a este pequeño lago a un par de kilómetros, o hacen caminatas por el bosquecito de la propiedad. Rachel comparte la pequeña habitación con una muchacha llamada Tina, de ojos oscuros y profundos que intentan esconderse todo el tiempo, y siempre lleva el largo cabello negro trenzado hacia un costado, cayendo sobre su hombro. No sabe porqué Tina está allí, pero tampoco le interesa mucho. A veces, su padre le manda una pequeña cajita de bombones, y ella suele dejarle uno o dos a Rachel en la mesa de luz entre sus camas, como si se tratara de una especie de ofrenda de paz. Es difícil que haya paz adonde nunca hubo guerra, piensa ella. En todo caso, al principio sólo se manejan con una relación de indiferencia, fría, distante. Cada una tiene sus problemas. No tienen tiempo para ocuparse de otros. Tina parece siempre estar incómoda, pero Rachel nota enseguida que no es sólo con ella, si no una actitud general, hacia la vida misma. Más bien, es como si la chica sintiera constantemente que está incomodando, que es un estorbo. Rachel encuentra eso bastante triste, pero en ese lugar la tristeza parece ser moneda corriente. Siendo extremadamente egoísta y patética como es, eso la reconforta. Sí, es interesante estar en un lugar en el que está bien sentirse miserable y que nadie te juzgue por eso o te obligue a hacer otra cosa.

Tienen tres comidas al día y una película todas las noches. Hay torneos de cartas y de baile y cientos de talleres a los que Rachel ni se asoma. La sala de música, sin embargo, se convierte rápidamente en su favorita. Tiene un lindo piano de cola y un toca discos, y Rachel se pasa allí l mayor parte de sus ratos libres, escuchando música, repitiendo las mismas melodías de Sondheim, intentando que el peso de sus propios problemas no la derrumbe. Una vez al día la doctora Pillsbury la recibe para un chequeo en su despacho, y para la tercera visita Rachel ya puede recitar las preguntas (y las respuestas) de memoria. Una vez al día, Kurt (el enfermero) le deja un vasito con sus medicamentos al lado del desayuno, y no se despega de su lado hasta que ella se los traga. Una vez al día, Tina llora hasta quedarse dormida. Lo hace en silencio, sin emitir una sola palabra, en la penetrante oscuridad de su habitación compartida. A veces, en los días largos, Rachel llora a la par.

-oo-

Lo ve por primera vez en una tarde lluviosa y fría de Agosto, cuando está por cumplir dos meses de residencia en el McKingley. Está perdida, en realidad. Intentando llegar a la sala de música sin tener que cruzar el inundado patio termina por perderse en una parte del tercer piso en la que nunca había estado. Entra en una habitación que considera vacía para mirar por la ventana y así tratar de ubicarse, y entonces lo ve. Es joven. No debe ser mucho más grande que ella. Está acostado en la única cama de la habitación, con un par de monitores encendidos a su alrededor y las sábanas subidas hasta el cuello. Parece estar dormido. Al menos tiene los ojos cerrados y respira muy pausado. Sabe que debería irse en silencio, sin despertarlo, que lo que está haciendo es extremadamente indebido, que no debería acercarse tanto o sentirse tan atraída por la expresión pacífica de su rostro, pero no puede evitarlo. Él tiene el cabello muy largo, por debajo de los hombros, y una barba de varios días. Sin embargo, Rachel puede ver una brillante cicatriz que se extiende desde su coronilla hasta su oído derecho, brillando contra su cabello castaño oscuro. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Se pregunta. A simple vista no hay nada que lo identifique. Ni siquiera lleva la pulsera de color azul que los residentes son obligados a ponerse todos los días.

- ¿Rachel?- inquiere una voz. Ella se sobresalta, tropezándose con la cama de hierro y cayéndose sobre las piernas del extraño. Él ni siquiera se inmuta.

- Me perdí.- le explica a Kurt, que le devuelve una mirada inquisidora mientras intenta contener la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios.

- Ya veo. No habías conocido a Finn todavía, entonces.- ¿Ese es su nombre? Es lindo. Tiene carácter. Rachel se pone de pie torpemente, y observa mientras Kurt imprime los informes de los monitores y los coloca en una carpeta. De pronto se siente muy triste. Increíblemente triste. Más triste que en sus días más patéticos, o que en sus noches de llanto silencioso y compartido con Tina.

- ¿Está en coma?- le pregunta, tratando de ocultar la angustia que súbitamente la embarga.

- Desde hace casi tres meses. Llegó un par de días antes que tú. Tuvo un accidente de auto bastante severo, sobretodo porque no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto.- explica Kurt, mientras le cambia las bolsitas que cuelgan del poste de la cama y llegan hasta la aguja inyectada en su brazo.- Estas cosas pasan.- agrega, como intentando consolarla, y Rachel no puede evitar pensar que el tono triste de la voz de Kurt oculta algo más. Sí, piensa ella, esas cosas le pasan… a los conductores ebrios o a los delincuentes. Y ella sinceramente no cree que Finn sea nada de eso. Kurt se quita los guantes descartables y los tira en el pequeño basurero que reposa al lado de la cama, y por un momento ninguno de las dos habla.

- Es mi medio hermano.- le explica, acomodándole las sábanas, y Rachel ve como sus claros ojos azules se nublan por un segundo.

- Lo lamento mucho. Parece… parece un buen chico.- murmura ella, colocándole una mano en su hombro. Kurt suelta una risita.

- Lo es. Finn es… es el mejor hermano que uno podría tener.- confiesa, y un par de lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas. Kurt se seca con el dorso de su mano y le sonríe, casi con gratitud.- ¿Sabes? Le haría bien un poco de compañía. Yo vengo siempre a esta hora y a hacerle las tareas de estimulación antes de irme a la cama, pero el resto del día… se lo pasa bastante solo.- le dice al pasar, con un brillo en los ojos que Rachel no puede definir del todo, y le devuelve la palmadita casi cariñosa en el hombro. Rachel también sonríe, pero sólo porque le agrada Kurt. Es dulce y amable y a veces le da la llave de la sala de música cuando ella quiere entrar fuera del horario. Sí, Kurt es su enfermero favorito.

-oo-

Ella traza un pequeño mapa en una servilleta, para poder llegar hasta su habitación sin problemas. El método le dura sólo un par de días (para la tercera visita, podría caminar por esos pasillos aún con los ojos cerrados y llegar hasta Finn ilesa).

Kurt la deja entrar en la parte de la enfermería en que guardan los libros de medicina, y Rachel se pasa un fin de semana entero leyendo acerca de los distintos tipos de coma, del estado vegetativo, de las formas de estimulación y demás. Para cuando llega el lunes, Rachel puede recitar de memoria los distintos tratados o convenciones acerca de la muerte cerebral (si se pone a pensarlo en detenimiento, nunca ha estado tan entusiasmada en su vida).

Investiga un poco sobre él, también, llenando a Kurt de preguntas cada vez que se cruzan en los pasillos o que les asignan una tarea juntos. Finn tiene 22 años y es jugador de Football. Estaba becado en una conocida Universidad y jugaba para su equipo, pero además es baterista amateur y estaba estudiando para convertirse en Coach de Football. Su padre biológico falleció cuando él era sólo un bebé y su madre se casó con el padre de Kurt cuando ellos estaban en la preparatoria. Kurt estaba con él en la noche del accidente pero sólo se quebró una pierna. Nunca se lo ha dicho, pero Rachel sabe que Kurt se siente algo culpable. De hecho, él abandonó su trabajo (y toda su vida) en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Nueva York para poder cuidar a su hermano más de cerca.

Rachel trata de visitar a Finn al menos una vez por día, y en principio todo lo que hace es leer en silencio a su lado. Pero entonces, Kurt le muestra un par de artículos en la computadora que hablan sobre personas que vuelven del coma después de muchos años y que recuerdan ciertos flashes, momentos. No pierde nada con intentar algo nuevo, ¿no? Así que comienza de a poco. Otros pacientes aprenden a tejer al crochet o a pintar sobre tela o cosas así, pero a Rachel le parece que dedicarle su tiempo a él es mucho más productivo que el curso de jardinería. Así que comienza a poner algo de música o a leerle algo en voz alta, y a veces miran una película o un documental sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial o algo por el estilo. No es… no es que él valla a despertarse porque ella le pase una película de Barbra Strainsend, ¿no? Pero si se despierta… tal vez alguno de esos flashes, de esos recuerdos, tengan que ver con ella.

-oo-

- ¿Estás tomando tus medicinas?- inquiere la Dra. Pillsbury, mientras repasa las planillas que Rachel le llevó.

- Si.- responde ella, automáticamente.

- El Doctor Schuester dice que llevas al día los pesajes. Así que podríamos decir que vas bastante bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.

- ¿Has estado haciendo algo interesante?- le pregunta, sin levantar la vista, pero sus labios se curvan un poco, como conteniendo una sonrisa de complicidad. Rachel lo medita por un segundo.

- No, nada del otro mundo.- contesta. Sabe que la doctora sabe de Finn, de la cantidad de tiempo que Rachel pasa encerrada en su habitación, pero no quiere contárselo. Por algún motivo no quiere contarle. Sabe que es su trabajo, que el trabajo de la Dra Pillsbury es indagar, escarbar hasta conseguir la última gota de información, saberlo todo. Y de hecho, ya sabe prácticamente todo. Las dosis de los medicamentos, su historia clínica y personal, sus tics nerviosos. No, algo de ella debe quedar en secreto, aún para la psiquiatra.

- ¿Qué me dices de tu compañera de cuarto?- le dice, al ver que no conseguirá nada más por parte de Rachel.

- ¿Tina? Es una buena chica. No habla mucho.

- Tina… es especial. ¿Te ha comentado algo acerca de por qué está aquí?

- No mucho. Sólo que su madre murió y que su padre se volvió a casar. No hablamos, en realidad.

- ¿Porqué no intentas acercarte un poco más?- dice, usando de nuevo esa sonrisa cómplice y empalagosa que Rachel odia. Ella se frunce de hombros, sin contestarle, y la Doctora firma las planillas y se las devuelve, dando por finalizada la visita.- Sabes, Rachel, a veces conocer o contemplar los problemas de los otros nos ayuda a mirar mejor hacia los nuestros.- le aconseja, acompañándola hasta la puerta. Rachel no contesta. No quiere discutir con ella. Sabe que si hay alguien con quien tiene que llevarse bien en ese lugar es con la Doctora. Así que solo asiente y sonríe, como si realmente estuviera tomando en cuenta la cantidad inigualable de paparruchadas que le dice.

- Nos vemos mañana. Y… piensa bien en lo de Tina. Después de todo, Santana te eligió como su compañera de cuarto. Algo en ti debe haber visto, ¿no?- dice al cerrar la puerta. Sólo entonces, Rachel lo medita. Santana, la enfermera que la recibió el primer día, es muy buena con ellas. Tiene una forma extraña de ser buena, de hecho. Ella insulta mucho y casi nunca sonríe. Y, sin embargo, con Tina y Rachel es distinta. Es casi como si quisiera agradarles. Rachel cree que, tal vez, se deba a que Santana tiene la misma edad que ellas. Tal vez se siente sola. Tal vez quiere una amiga. Lo real y lo concreto es que las deja dormir hasta más tarde y les guarda los mejores trozos de tarta de frutilla. Todos los martes invita a Rachel al torneo de damas de las enfermeras, adonde se reúnen y toman licores de frutas y cuentan las historias de los pacientes más descabellados, y ella lo disfruta bastante. Es una de sus partes favoritas de la semana. Y también la ayuda bastante con Finn y… Sí, Santana es especial. Ella sí sabe lo que hace.

-oo-

- Su mamá era alcohólica. Intentó suicidarse varias veces, hasta que un día… lo logró.- le explica Santana en un susurro cómplice, mientras ambas pelan naranjas para la cena. Rachel suspira.

- ¿Y ella… ella vio eso?- pregunta, consciente de que ya sabe la respuesta.

- Si. No habla desde entonces. El padre realmente la quiere pero es un hombre… es duro. No tiene paciencia. No hace mucho que está aquí. Tal vez menos de un año. No tiene a nadie, la pobrecita.- finaliza la enfermera, apenada, volcando las naranjas con el resto de las frutas. Rachel siente, de pronto, como si todas las lágrimas de Tina se le hubieran caído encima.

-oo-

- ¿Tina?- le pregunta a su compañera, cuando la encuentra leyendo en su habitación compartida. Ella no responde, pero la mira fijamente a los ojos, expectante. Rachel carraspea nerviosa.- ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Puedes venir conmigo?- inquiere, intentando sonreírle. Tina se pone de pie y se arregla un poco la camisa. Caminan en silencio por los poblados pasillos, como si a las dos les pareciera que aquello es más sabio que emitir palabra. Cuando llegan a la puerta del 7 B, Rachel se gira para mirarla.

- Quiero presentarte a un amigo mío. Él está… está aquí dentro. Si quieres podemos pasar.- le explica. La chica asiente, aún sin hablar, y Rachel le abre la puerta para que ella entre primero. Los ojos de Tina se vuelven enormes en cuanto lo ve. Está asustada, piensa Rachel.

- Él es Finn. No te asustes, él no está… no está muerto, solo está en coma. Está bien. Probablemente está mejor que nosotras.- bromea, acercándose hasta la ventana y abriéndola para que dejar entrar algo del frío (y revitalizante) aire de septiembre en la habitación. Tina se sienta en el sillón que Rachel suele usar, y ella hace lo propio en el borde de la cama de Finn, con cuidado de no aplastarle los pies. Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Eso es lo que hacen, después de todo. Callan juntas.

- ¿Quieres que le cortemos el cabello?- inquiere ella, poniéndose de pie y buscando las tijeras que Kurt le prestó. Hace unos días que decidió que el cabello largo tiene que irse. Tina la ayuda teniéndole la cabeza y limpiando los rizos que caen al suelo, y Rachel aprovecha la situación para acariciarlo un poco, para descubrirlo un poco más. Finn tiene la mandíbula fuerte y el cabello muy suave, y ella abandona la idea de raparlo por completo en cuanto lo siente fluir entre sus dedos. Le deja unos cortos rizos y le afeita la barba, y Tina responde con una sonrisa cuando ella le pregunta si así está bien. Es la primera vez que Rachel ve a su compañera sonreír. Posiblemente tenga que ver con que es la primera vez en que ella misma le sonríe.

-oo-

- Mi padre… mi padre se suicidó hace un año.- le comenta a Tina después de la cena, cuando ambas vuelven caminando en silencio a su habitación. No le ha dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Kurt. Y, sin embargo, a Rachel le parece que Tina necesita oírlo (tal vez aún más de lo que ella necesita contarlo). - Yo tenía dos padres, ¿sabes? Homosexuales. Y mi padre… bueno, él no toleró la presión. Es extraño porque, si tu lo veías, nunca podías imaginarte que iba a terminar suicidándose. No, el era un hombre… positivo. Siempre sonreía. Usaba estas corbatas con dibujos graciosos y miraba "Los Tres Chiflados". En perspectiva… creo que todo eso era una especie de disfraz, ¿no crees?- inquiere ella, y Tina simplemente asiente con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra. Vuelven a quedarse en silencio mientras se colocan los pijamas y se meten a la cama, y Rachel está por quedarse dormida cuando oye la voz de Tina en la oscuridad.

_- _¿R-Rachel?- le murmura su compañera, incorporándose en su cama y encendiendo la luz. Es la primera vez que ella le dice una palabra, y Rachel se incorpora también para mirarla los ojos, intentando asegurarse de que no está soñando eso.

-¿Si?- responde en cuanto llega a la conclusión de que Tina está esperando algún tipo de respuesta. (Se odia a sí misma en cuanto se da cuenta de que está utilizando la sonrisa dulce y cómplice que la gente de allí suele usar con ellas).

- ¿Crees que… podrías ayudarme a preparar mi disfraz para el baile de primavera?- le pregunta, mirando a sus estampadas sábanas, con las manos firmemente aferradas a la pequeña biblia que lee todas las noches. Rachel odia eso también, esa mirada triste y culpable que Tina lleva en su rostro las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Qué le han hecho creer? ¿Cuánto daño puede hacer una joven de su edad para sentirse así de culpable, de inútil? Ha estado leyendo bastante sobre casos como el de Tina. Posiblemente su culpa provenga de las idioteces que su madre le debe haber gritado al estar alcoholizada. O tal vez la culpa tenga que ver con el hecho de que la muchacha se reprocha a sí misma el no haber podido hacer nada por su madre. Rachel piensa que no importa del todo la causa, que Tina no debería sentirse culpable por cosas que escapaban de sus manos, por decisiones que otros tomaron. Esas cosas no debían pasarle a chicas como ellas.

- Claro que te ayudaré.- le contesta Rachel, entre entusiasmada y emocionada, sonriéndole brillantemente. Tina le devuelve la sonrisa. De hecho, es lo último que Rachel ve antes de que ella apague la luz. No es una sonrisa empalagosa ni falsa. Es, quizás, el tipo de sonrisa que se dedican los amigos en los tiempos malos.

-oo-

Está lloviendo afuera. Como aquella primera tarde en que lo vio. Es uno de esos días en que nada puede salir bien, piensa ella. Tina tuvo una recaída esa mañana, cuando se enteró de que su padre va a tener otro bebé con su nueva mujer. Rachel podía sentir los gritos desde el tercer piso, y sabían que eran de ella sólo porque… porque le dolían. A veces la gente allí grita. Muchas veces. Sobre todo los del primer piso. Pero los gritos de Tina… de eso uno no se repone con facilidad. Así que Rachel sólo mira por la empañada ventana mientras escuchan una vieja grabación de Fleetwood Mac que Kurt le dejó. Le gusta. Tiene algo de tristeza y de ira y de… de todas esas cosas que se ven a diario en el McKingley pero de las que nadie habla. Como Tina. O como Kurt. O como ella misma.

- ¿Cuándo vas a despertarte?- le pregunta. A veces hace eso. Hablarle como si él estuviera allí. Como si él también pudiera sentir el olor de la lluvia sobre los jazmines y los gritos de los del primer piso. Como si él también sintiera intriga por conocerla, por saber de qué color son sus ojos, o por conocer el sonido de su risa. Ella quita la vista de la ventana para mirarlo por un segundo. Está temblando. Seguramente debe tener frío, piensa. Busca en el pequeño armario la manta a cuadros que todos tienen en sus cuatros, y se la despliega sobre el cuerpo, tapándole bien los pies. Es difícil, porque Finn mide casi dos metros. De hecho, casi no entra en la cama del hospital. Él sigue temblando. No hay más mantas. Tal vez no es frío lo que siente. Tal vez es esta especie de desasosiego, de impaciencia, de comezón en los huesos que ella ha estado sintiendo. Se anima a hacer algo entonces, algo que no ha hecho, y le acaricia la tibia mejilla con su mano. Es suave, tersa. Lo es porque ella lo ha afeitado varias veces. O tal vez así ha sido siempre. Finn se mueve un poco, acercándose más a la tibia palma de su mano, y Rachel siente como si, de repente, alguien hubiera encendido una luz muy cálida en la habitación.

- Hey… no te asustes, Finn. Yo estoy aquí.- le murmura, besándole la frente. Es increíblemente indebido. Está traspasando una línea. Y, sin embargo, se siente tan natural que no puede impedirlo. No quiere dejarlo. Finn le hace sentir… _cosas, _cosas que ella no ha sentido nunca. Estar con él, aún cuando él está dormido, es la mejor parte de su día. Aunque ese simple contacto es suficiente para ella, no parece serlo para él, puesto que sigue temblando. Rachel recuerda entonces como su padre solía cantarle en las noches de tormenta para hacerla sentir mejor, y se acomoda en la cama dispuesta a catarle algo a Finn (el disco de Fleetwood Mac terminó hace ya un tiempo). Se aclara la garganta. Antes de que su padre muriera, todo lo que Rachel hacía era cantar. Todo el tiempo, en todos los lugares. Pero cuando él se fue, una parte de Rachel murió con él, una parte de su juventud, de su alegría. Rachel nunca se sintió completa, no hasta que lo conoció a Finn. Sólo ahora entiende, cuando se siente capaz de cantar nuevamente, cuanto… cuando significa Finn para ella. Elige una de sus canciones favoritas, y se acerca hasta el oído de él, para cantársela tan dulcemente como puede.

- "_En el medio de esta nada, de esta escusa de vida, siento este deseo de verte pasar. Es casi como amarte, por triste que suene. Puede que no sea fantástico, pero es todo adonde yo vivo. Es como si fuera tu amante, o más como tu sombra. Me paso el día pensando que haces y adonde va. Intento olvidarlo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Todos tenemos nuestra droga, y mi droga eres tu. Y me acuesto pensando, planeando escenas, llenándome de esperanzas y sueños. Tal vez estoy dejando de lado las cosas que debería hacer, pero todos tenemos nuestra droga y mi droga eres tu. Verás, tu y yo seguimos hablando aún cuando tu no estás, sigues conmigo ahí, me siento tan bien en tus brazos. Dicen que el amor ciega, pero… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Todos tenemos nuestra droga, y mi droga eres tu_."- finaliza ella. Se siente nueva, en cierta forma. Había olvidado el sonido de su propia voz. Está tan ensimismada por eso que, por un segundo, se olvida de Finn. Pero él sigue ahí. Él ha dejado de temblar en cuanto ella comenzó a cantarle. Rachel llora. Él duerme, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y todo lo demás… desaparece.

-oo-

El padre de Tina la busca un domingo para llevársela por un par de semanas. Ella no quiere ir, y Rachel lo sabe. Ella no quiere ir porque de seguro conseguirá más sonrisas falsas, más expresiones de lástima, y un par de regalos debajo del árbol con notas amorosas escritas con detenimiento pero en las que nadie cree. Rachel la entiende, en cierto punto. Así que en la noche anterior a la partida, intercambian regalos por adelantado. Tina le da un pequeño brazalete que ella misma armó con unas cuentas color coral, y Rachel le entrega su vieja copia de "Funny Girl".

- Es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos.- le dice ella, mientras se prende su nuevo brazalete en la muñeca. Tina le echa un vistazo a la gastada tapa del video, con los ojos brillándole de la emoción. Rachel no sabe muy bien qué es lo que ocurre pero en un momento la chica la está abrazando con fuerza y al siguiente ya está de nuevo en su cama, apagando la luz y murmurando un "Buenas Noches" casi imperceptible. Para otro habría pasado desapercibido, pero Rachel lo escucha. Ha aprendido a leer tan bien los silencios de Tina que cuando esos silencios se rompen, por mínima que sea la grieta, ella puede sentirlo. Esa noche Tina no llora, aún cuando al día siguiente debe marcharse contra su voluntad. De hecho, no vuelve a llorar más, ni siquiera cuando regresa de su horrible estadía en el nuevo hogar de su padre. Ni en los días más largos, mas grises, más tristes. Si lloran cuando, recostadas en una misma cama, terminan de ver "Funny Girl" juntas en el pequeño televisor que Santana les instaló (con la condición de que, de vez en cuando, la inviten a sus pijamadas). Es sólo por un momento. Sólo por el tiempo que Rachel demora en quitar la película y poner "Singing in the Rain".

-oo-

- Me alegro tanto de verte.- le dice su padre un par de días después, mientras suben sus cosas en el baúl del auto. Luce más viejo, más cansado. Ella le sonríe y se sienta a su lado. También se alegra de verlo, eso es seguro. Pero… no va a mentir: va a extrañar a Finn. Su mirada se detiene un momento en la pequeña ventana del tercer piso que corresponde a su habitación, y siente un dejo de culpa a pensar que él estará allí solo por un buen tiempo, sin ella. Y ella sin él. Es extraño, piensa Rachel, como toda su vida puede caber en el sillón de ese cuarto. O en los brazos de su padre. O en la cama de Tina. Inconscientemente, se prende el cinturón de seguridad.

-oo-

- ¡No sabes todo lo que te perdiste!- grita Santana cuando ella regresa un par de semanas después. Kurt y Mercedes, la ama de llaves, asienten.

- ¿Qué pasó?- inquiere Rachel, sentándose en la pequeña mesa y arreglando el tablero de damas. El elenco de hoy es reducido, puesto que más de la mitad de los enfermeros se fueron a sus casas a pasar las fiestas y aún no han vuelto.

- La madre de Finn quiso llevárselo.- explica Santana. Rachel se sobresalta, dejando caer todas las fichas negras al suelo.

- ¿Adónde?

- A otra clínica, en el sur del país en donde están implementando otro tratamiento.- explica Kurt.

- ¿Y que van a hacer?

- Tranquila, cariño, van a dejarlo. Kurt logró persuadirlos. De hecho, el Doctor Schuester sugirió que esos mismos procedimientos podían ser implementados aquí. - la calma Santana, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Rachel se relaja entonces, más aliviada, sintiendo como de a poco el alma le vuelve al cuerpo.

- Entonces… ¿todo sigue igual?- les pregunta. En realidad, la pregunta va más dirigida a Kurt.

- No del todo.- dice él, con una sonrisa casi maléfica en los labios.- Mi madre preguntó si debían pagarnos más por todo el… "trato especial" que Finn está recibiendo.- le dice, con un dejo de diversión en su voz. Rachel se sonroja, y las mujeres irrumpen en una carcajada. Ella también se ríe. Puede que sea por el vino o por la vergüenza o, simplemente, porque se siente de nuevo en casa.

-oo-

Su padre muere en una tarde de viernes. Al parecer, ha tenido cáncer desde hace seis meses y no quise decirle nada a ella para no asustarla. Pero entonces muere, dejándola sola en el mundo y ella… ella no llora. No logra hacerlo. Kurt la acompaña y juntos vacían la casa, juntando las pocas cosas que ella quiere llevarse y poniéndolas en una caja de cartón. Aparentemente, su vida ahora cabe allí dentro, el mismo pedazo de vida que antes cabía a la perfección en los brazos de su padre. Pone la casa en venta sin muchas expectativas, y se queda con el viejo auto. No sabe para qué va a usarlo, pero no tiene las agallas como para venderlo. Kurt la deja guardarlo en el establo que hay detrás de la residencia, y ella se sienta allí por un buen rato, aún cuando el sol y los asientos de cuero le están quemando la piel. Se siente enferma, débil, como si estuviera por contraer una fuerte gripe en pleno febrero. No es hasta entrada la noche que vuelve al edificio, entrando por una de las puertas de atrás y corriendo hasta la habitación 7 B del tercer piso. Se sienta a su lado, en la vieja silla con estampado escocés, y le toma la tibia mano entre las suyas. Está tibia, limpia, sin uso. La estudia por un momento antes de entrelazar sus dedos y comenzar a jugar con sus huesudos nudillos. No tiene ganas de leerle. Ni de cantarle. Ni de escuchar música o mirar una película. Hoy no está allí por él, está allí porque ella lo necesita. No tiene ganas de oír palabras ajenas, pero el silencio le pesa demasiado como para sostenerlo. Llora entonces, por primera vez en el día, intentando en vano contener los temblores que la invaden. Acerca la silla un poco más a la cama y apoya la inerte mano de Finn contra su propia mejilla. Él está ahí y no está, y es lo mejor que ella tiene.

- Soy Rachel. Soy Rachel Barbra Berry.- le dice ella, entre lágrimas. Siente que es injusto que ella sepa tanto de él y que él no sepa nada de ella. Sí, eso compensa. Hoy a perdido a un hombre que la conocía y hoy va a dejar que otro la conozca.- Tengo 22 años y cumpliré 23 en diciembre. Soy profesora de Música, y le tengo fobia a los caballos. Soy… soy anoréxica. Por eso me pusieron en este lugar. Nunca conocí a mi madre. Tenía… tenía dos padres, en realidad. Hiram, a quien yo llamaba papá, murió hace casi dos años. Y Leroy, mi papi, murió ayer. Y no fue mi culpa, lo sé. Sé que no lo fue. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que él estaba solo y que yo debería haber estado allí y… ese tipo de cosas. A veces me muerdo las uñas, y uso zapatillas sin cordones sólo porque no me gusta atarlos. Cuando era pequeña llenaba de estrellas doradas todo lo que encontraba. Solía decir que eran una metáfora de mi inminente futuro como estrella, y que las metáforas eran importantes. Es extraño como los sueños… se pierden, se cambian. Porque ahora… ahora, Finn, no me interesa Broadway. Ahora me conformaría con que te despiertes. Por sobre todo… me gustaría que te despertaras.- le dice, limpiándose la nariz con un viejo pañuelo a rayas. Se recuesta a su lado en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho del muchacho, colocando sus aún entrelazadas manos sobre su pecho también. Hay algo en el sonido del corazón de Finn latiendo contra su oído que la calma al instante. Se siente pesada. Sus párpados se cierran.- Despiértate, Finn.- le ruega antes de quedarse dormida. No puede volver a su habitación. No puede volver a un lugar en el que ya no se llora a menos que Barbra lo haga. Ella duerme y sueña y no siente nada. Ni siquiera el leve movimiento que los dedos de él hacen contra los propios, aferrándose más a su mano.

**Y, ¿Qué les pareció? La canción que Rachel canta es "My Junk" del Musical Spring Awakening. Es muy fácil imaginárselo, puesto que la versión original está cantada por Lea Michele. :)**

**Nos vemos en próximos capítulos. **


	2. Chapter 2

II

- Así que la Dra. Pillsbury y el Dr. Schuester están casados…-dice Tina, sorprendida, mientras se acomoda con gracia la falda y se sienta debajo del enorme roble. Kurt, Santana y Rachel la imitan. Hacen eso a veces. Sentarse a charlar. Tina se anima a hablar cada vez más, especialmente con Rachel.

- Sí, de hecho trabajaban en otra institución y fundaron ésta cuando se casaron.- explica Kurt, dándole un cigarrillo a cada una y encendiendo el suyo. Rachel en realidad no fuma. Tina tampoco. Kurt y Santana ven demasiadas cosas horribles todos los días como para que fumar un cigarrillo los espante. Se lo merecen. - Es casi impensado que alguien pueda encontrar a su alma gemela en un lugar como este, ¿no? Que aún a pesar de todo… lo que vemos, lo que oímos a diario… nos quede la capacidad de amar.- agrega, y Santana y Tina asienten. Rachel no dice nada. A lo lejos, el Dr. Schuester y la Dra. Pillsbury pasean alegremente, tomados del brazo, charlando. Y Rachel quiere llorar.

- ¿Adónde vas, Berry?- inquiere Santana cuando Rachel se pone, inconscientemente, de pie.

- Déjala. Todos sabemos adónde va.- responde Kurt con una risita. Y de hecho es verdad: todos lo saben. Incluso los pies de Rachel que, casi con urgencia, la conducen hasta el oscuro pasillo del tercer piso. Irrumpe en la habitación, sorprendiéndose por la falta de luz, y las lágrimas comienzan a brotarle en el momento en que se quita los zapatos y se sienta en la vieja butaca a cuadros. No sabe del todo porqué llora, pero últimamente lo hace bastante seguido. Tal vez tenga que ver con la muerte de su padre, o con que su tratamiento no avanza, o con que en estos últimos días se ha preguntado con regularidad que ocurrirá con ella el día que sí funcione y deba irse. ¿Adónde irá? ¿Qué será de su vida? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Finn?

- ¿Porqué no pude conocerte antes?- le pregunta, limpiándose el rostro con la punta de sus sábanas.- ¿Porqué no pudimos conocernos en… en una fiesta? ¿En la preparatoria? ¿En la universidad? Tal vez… tal vez habríamos salido un par de veces y me habrías presentado a tus padres. Tal vez tendríamos un restaurante favorito al que siempre iríamos o una canción que nos gustaría bailar juntos. Tal vez yo habría ido contigo en el auto esa noche y te habría obligado a usar el cinturón de seguridad. Tal vez no… no estaríamos aquí.- llora ella, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. Los últimos rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana, tiñendo la habitación de un color rojizo, y Rachel piensa que Finn nunca ha estado tan hermoso como en ese momento. Se recuesta sobre él, colocando su rostro en el lugar en que el cuello de Finn termina y su hombro empieza. Ella es tan pequeña que ambos entran en la cama sin mucho preámbulo. Él respira lentamente. Está tibio y huele a jabón. Su piel es suave. Rachel puede sentirla contra su mejilla y cree que es lo mejor que ha sentido en su vida. De inmediato se calma. La tristeza desaparece para dejar lugar sólo a la ansiedad, al deseo, y a esa pequeña llama incandescente que Finn desata en sus entrañas.

- Un día despertarás. Tú despertarás y yo estaré aquí. Y tu y yo seremos… seremos los que pasearemos despreocupadamente por los jardines del McKingley.- le murmura ella, abrazándolo por la cintura. Él no se mueve. A Rachel le gusta creer que él no se mueve porque ella no lo deja. A Rachel le gusta creer que todo lo que ella le ha dicho será verdad. A Rachel le gusta creer que eso que siente en su cintura son los dedos de Finn aferrándose más a ella. Esa es una de las pocas certezas que tiene por esos días.

-oo-

A veces se mueve. Como si estuviera incómodo. A veces se queja. A veces tiembla o mueve un brazo. Es como si estuviera dormido. Ella está en todas esas veces. Ella le habla y… lo acaricia. Él se calma. Cuando pasa un poco el tiempo, ella comienza a pensar que tal vez Finn lo hace para llamar su atención. No es por eso, ella lo sabe. Pero sin embargo él… es como si quisiera que ella lo tocara. Lo tomara de la mano. Le acariciara una mejilla. Le acomodara el cabello. Si él no se ha _ido_ aún, piensa ella, es porque tal vez considera que vale la pena quedarse. O tal vez ella es la única que piensa en eso.

-oo-

Artie, uno de los del primer piso (o DEPs, como los llaman las enfermeras, por "Depresivos, Esquizofrénicos o Bipolares") sabe bastante de autos. Es amigo de Tina, porque tienen la misma edad, y es muy inquieto, aún cuando está en silla de ruedas. A Rachel le molesta un poco, porque habla todo el tiempo y tiene una risa muy estruendosa. Es todo lo que Tina no es, y son demasiado tiernos para ser verdad. Ella juega con el ruedo de su pollera cuando está con él, un hábito que Rachel conoce a la perfección, y que Tina solo guarda para los momentos de puro nerviosismo, como los minutos finales de una película de suspenso o las partes más electrizantes de "Las Crónicas de Narnia".

En su última tarde libre de verano, Rachel los lleva en auto a la feria del pueblo más cercano, y Artie habla sobre transmisiones y carburadores los 45 minutos de viaje. Kurt viaja con ellos también, y le echa una mirada cómplice a Rachel de vez en vez, sobre todo cuando Artie "accidentalmente" le roza la mano a Tina y ella se sonroja.

Juegan toda la tarde, y Artie se gana un camión de lata en uno de los juegos de tiro. Tina y Rachel no ganan nada, así que ambas se compran un globo de Hello Kitty como recuerdo. Para deleite del resto, el cansancio hace que Artie se quede dormido en el viaje de vuelta, y Tina lo mira los 45 minutos, como examinándolo con detenimiento ahora que (por fin) está quieto.

- ¿Alguna vez tuviste novio?- le pregunta a Rachel mientras ambas se ponen los pijamas y se meten a la cama (hoy no ha películas. Tina está demasiado cansada).

- Si. Salí con un chico llamado Jesse en la preparatoria. Pero… no fue nada del otro mundo.- le contesta ella, previendo hacia dónde va la conversación, y apaga la luz.

- ¿Y qué… qué se siente? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo…? Ya sabes.- vuelve a preguntarle, arrastrando un poco las palabras y conteniendo un bostezo. Rachel sonríe.

- Cuando lo sabes… lo sabes. No hay mucho sobre eso.- dice, acomodándose las sábanas. Se quedan en silencio un rato, y Rachel sabe que Tina sigue despierta porque nunca se duerme sin desearle las buenas noches.

- Arite es lindo.- dice Tina, casualmente, y el corazón de Rachel se derrite.

- Yo creo que le gustas.- contesta. Tina parece encontrar todo aquello muy hilarante, porque suelta la primera carcajada que Rachel le escucha en casi un año de conocerla.

- Finn es muy lindo también.- agrega su compañera, cuando logra calmarse. Rachel asiente en la oscuridad.- Kurt dice que tiene los ojos…

- ¡No me digas!- le interrumpe, llevándose las manos a los oídos.- No me digas, no quiero saber.

- Bueno… está bien.- murmura Tina, con un dejo de tristeza, como si temiera haber enojado a su compañera. Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Es algo infantil, pero Rachel simplemente no quiere saber. No quiere pensar en eso, idealizarlo. No piensa en el color de sus ojos o en su sonrisa o en el tono de su voz (o en el sabor de sus labios). No, definitivamente no debería… no. Eso lo hace todo más doloroso.

- ¿Tina?- le dice, después de un rato.

- ¿Hmm?

- Sabes que a veces pienso que si hubiera tenido una amiga como tu antes… tal vez no habría terminado aquí.- le confiesa. Tina parece meditarlo por un segundo, como considerando las opciones.

- Pero entonces no nos habríamos conocido. Ni a Santana y Kurt o a Artie. Ni a Finn.- contesta ella, como si se tratara de lo más elemental del mundo. Y es así, de hecho. - Buenas noches.- agrega, con un bostezo.

- Buenas noches.- contesta ella, casi automáticamente. Se duerme aquella noche concentrándose con muchas fuerzas en no pensar en Finn. De no estar tan cansada, lo lograría.

-oo-

Tina y Artie se besan por primera vez cuando el otoño ya se ha hecho permanente y Rachel está a punto de cumplir un año en el Santa Rita. Ella los llevó al lago a pescar y se ha sentado en una roca a leer unos artículos nuevos que Kurt le consiguió. No les está prestando atención, en realidad. Sabe que aquello es casi una cita para ellos. Tina ha estado mejorando mucho su tratamiento, y se está poniendo cada día más linda (a Rachel le parece que se está convirtiendo en demasiada mujer para Artie, pero no dice nada). Lo real y lo concreto es que en un momento ambos están pescando y él le está explicando como funciona la lancha de su tío y, al siguiente, él se calla. Rachel los busca con la mirada porque, francamente, le parece increíble que Artie esté guardando silencio. Entonces los ve. No debería verlos, piensa. Es algo privado. De ellos. Pero no lo puede evitar. Están sentados en el pequeño muelle, demasiado lejos el uno del otro, pero besándose de todas formas. Ella sonríe, pensando en la cara que pondrá Kurt cuando vuelvan y ella le suelte la noticia. Ellos se siguen besando. Rachel quiere ser feliz por ellos, y lo es pero… pero tampoco puede evitarlo. Ella y Finn se merecen eso. Ella quiere eso. Ella daría lo que sea por tenerlo. Esconde sus lágrimas detrás del libro que está leyendo, y se deja llevar por su tristeza. A partir de esa tarde las cosas cambian, y Rachel se siente más egoísta y más sola que nunca.

-oo-

- ¿Todo igual?- le pregunta a Kurt, mientras entra en la habitación con un ramo de flores recién cortadas en la mano. Kurt sonríe. Claro que todo está igual.

- No, hasta recién estuvimos jugando al Lacrosse.- bromea, sin levantar la vista de los análisis que está clasificando.- ¡Quien sabe que sueños estará teniendo con esa música que le pasas!- agrega, señalando al pequeño reproductor, antes de salir de la habitación con las manos cargadas de papeles. Hoy están escuchando una banda llamada Journey, porque Finn cumplió años hace unos días y su madre le envió una colección de discos de regalo. Rachel se sienta en el borde de la cama, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- le pregunta, secando unas partituras de su pequeño bolso y comenzando a leerlas, mientras traza perezosos círculos en el antebrazo de Finn con las yemas de sus dedos. A veces hace eso también, últimamente. A veces pretende que es sólo una tranquila tarde de domingo, en la que él dormita a su lado, cansado por una larga semana de trabajo. Ella tararea al ritmo de "Don't Stop Believing" y pellizca la piel de su brazo, sonriendo cada vez que siente que la piel de él se eriza bajo sus dedos. Él cambia el ritmo de su respiración, casi como si suspirara. Casi como si estuviera… contento, en paz. Como si le agradara esa tarde de domingo imaginaria que ella ha planeado para ellos. Rachel se incorpora después de un buen rato y comienza a cambiarle las flores que suelen ponerle en el jarrón que Tina le hizo especialmente en el taller de cerámica.

- Hoy comimos Pollo en el almuerzo, y Santana dice que tal vez esta noche nos den Pizza. No hemos comido pizza en un largo tiempo.- le comenta ella, cortando los pequeños tallos de las flores para armar el ramo. Finn suelta un quejido, y ella una risita. Entonces él suspira de nuevo. Y otra vez. Rachel se acerca. Hay algo distinto en su rostro que no puede descifrar. Los monitores comienzan a titilar, como si algo anduviera mal, y ella suelta el jarrón, que se hace pedazos en cuanto se azota contra el suelo. Corre al pasillo, llamando a Kurt o a Santana o a cualquiera que oiga.

- ¿Finn? ¿Finn?- le dice ella, desesperada, tomándolo de las mejillas mientras él se mueve en la cama. Entonces… él abre los ojos. Los enormes, profundos, brillantes, asustados ojos marrones que la miran con pánico, con temor.- Finn… tranquilo.- le dice ella. Él no hace caso. Mira hacia todos lados, intentando en vano sentarse en la cama. Parece como si quisiera gritar pero no pudiera. Ella intenta tomarle una mano, pero él se aleja, temblando. En un segundo, la habitación se llena de médicos y enfermeras y los aplacados gritos de Finn, que intenta escaparse en vano. Rachel se ve empujada hacia afuera, y ella no opone resistencia. Es como si alguien le hubiera quitado el piso sobre el cual estaba parada. Obtiene un vistazo de los ojos de Finn una vez más antes de que alguien le cierre la puerta en las narices.

-oo-

- ¿Cuánto hacen que lo están examinando?- pregunta Tina.

- Casi… cuatro horas.- responde Rachel. Está acostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo y aferrándose al pequeño comunicador que Kurt le dio para mantenerla informada. No ha vuelto a verlo desde que él despertó. Primero fueron los médicos del piso y las enfermeras, y después fueron los especialistas. Rachel está ansiosa, irritable. No puede sacarse de la mente el asustado rostro de Finn, el rechazo y el desconcierto en sus ojos, la frialdad con la que rechazó su contacto. Desearía poder estar con él ahora. Desearía poder abrazarlo, acariciarlo, consentirlo, como en todos esos momentos en que ella lograba calmarlo con solo tocarlo. Esta al tanto de que si no lo ve en el transcurso de la noche… no lo verá por un par de días. Su familia llegara en la mañana, y de seguro van a acapararlo. Tina se pone de pie y camina hasta la ventana. Rachel sabe que está nerviosa, porque se ha tocado el ruedo de la pollera desde que se enteró de que Finn se despertó.

- ¿No deberías… vestirte un poco mejor?- le dice, con una media sonrisa. Rachel también sonríe. Probablemente debería. El intercomunicador vibra entonces, y Rachel se incorpora ágilmente, calzándose las zapatillas y saliendo rápidamente. Tina la sigue. (Los planes de arreglarse han quedado olvidados).

- ¿Cómo está?- le pregunta a Kurt, en cuanto llegan a la puerta de la habitación. El sonríe, tomándola de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

- Bien. Más calmado. Creo que se pondrá un poco mejor cuando vea a nuestra madre. Puedes… pueden pasar si quieren.- les responde, abriendo la puerta. Rachel inspira y entra, seguida de cerca por Tina y Kurt. Finn está tumbado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, y se gira en cuanto ellos entran.

- Hola.- dice ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él asiente y sonríe, y vuelve a mirar al techo. Rachel siente como Tina se mueve a su lado, nerviosa. Se acerca hasta la silla (su silla) y se sienta en ella.- Yo te acompañaré esta noche. ¿Está bien?- le pregunta. Él vuelve a asentir, sin prestarle mucha atención, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera realmente concentrado en algo, y suelta un suspiro muy similar a aquellos que solía soltar mientras aún estaba… _dormido_.

- Los dejaremos entonces. Vendré en un par de horas a relevarte. No te asustes, Finn. Ella es fantástica.- le dice Kurt, dándole a su hermano una palmada en el hombro y guiñándole un ojo a Rachel. Finn parece debatirse consigo mismo por un momento, pero luego asiente, sin sonreír, como permitiéndole que se retire. Tina también se gira sobre sus talones para irse, saludando a Rachel con la mano y dándole una media sonrisa. Se quedan en silencio entonces y es… tan extraño, piensa ella. Es increíblemente extraño que estén en silencio cuando ahora pueden… no hacerlo.

- Perdón por lo de hoy.- dice él, con la voz rasposa y cortada. Rachel se sorprende tanto de que él le esté dirigiendo la palabra que por un segundo se queda en silencio, como aquella primera vez en que Tina le habló en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Ella no sabe si esa es realmente su vos o si ahora es de ese modo por todo el tiempo que él paso en silencio. No le importa.

- ¡No, no tienes… no tienes que pedirme perdón! Entiendo cuan confuso fue todo para ti.- responde, nerviosa, moviéndose en la silla para mirarlo. Él también la mira. Es como si la viera por primera vez, de hecho. Como si sólo entonces le estuviera prestando atención.

- ¿Te conozco?- le pregunta, claramente confundido. Ella sonríe.

- Que estúpida… no me presenté. Soy… Rachel. Rachel Berry. Yo… te he estado cuidando estos meses.- le explica. Sabe que se está sonrojando, pero no sabe bien porqué. Pero él habla, y le habla a ella, y tiene los ojos más hermosos que ha visto y… ella no ha sido así de feliz en toda su vida, eso es seguro.

- ¿Enfermera?- inquiere él, tosiendo un poco. Ella se incorpora y le acerca el vaso con agua, ayudándolo a beber de él.

- No, yo… yo también estoy en tratamiento. Sólo… tenía demasiado tiempo libre y tú estabas siempre aquí y… te cuidaba.- responde, acomodándole las almohadas y acariciándole la frente y el cabello cariñosamente. Él la mira extrañado, sorprendido, y ella vuelve a sonrojarse. Deberá acostumbrarse a la idea de que él no la conoce. No sabe que es natural que ella haga ese tipo de cosas. Pero entonces Finn le sonríe. Tiene los dientes un poco separados y su sonrisa es algo ladeada, y sus ojos brillan y Rachel cree que va a desmayarse allí mismo, cayendo sobre él como esa primera vez en que Kurt la sorprendió mirándolo. Él vuelve a toser, y ella le acerca el vaso otra vez.

- Tal vez no deberías hablar tanto.- le dice, con una sonrisa. Su auto control es sorpréndete, piensa ella, cuando él ríe entre toses.- Me alegra muchísimo que te hayas despertado.- suelta, casi sin pensarlo, o pensando exactamente en eso. Él asiente, aún sonriendo, y ella vuelve a su silla.

- ¿Quieres dormir?- le pregunta, quitándose las zapatillas y cruzando las piernas. Él niega con la cabeza.- ¿Tienes miedo de volver a caer en el coma?- bromea Rachel. Él no sonríe esta vez, si no que vuelve a mirar al techo, y ella quisiera pegarse a sí misma por hacer un comentario tan estúpido.- Podemos… podemos mirar alguna película, si quieres. ¿Qué te parece?- inquiere, con un tono de voz entre dulce y suplicante que no ha usado nunca en su vida. Él asiente, aún sin mirarla.- Miremos "El Padrino". Nos encanta mirar "El Padrino".- propone, poniéndose de pie y preparando el televisor.

- ¿Nos?- murmura él, con el mismo tono rasposo, y ella vuelve a sonreírle. Acerca un poco más la silla a la cama, y tiene que contener el impulso de tomarle la mano cada veinte segundos. Es como si nada hubiera cambiado, piensa ella. Excepto por el hecho de que él a veces contesta a sus comentarios o tose de vez en vez. Y porque cada vez que ella se voltea para mirarlo, sus ojos le devuelven una mirada que, a cada segundo, se llena más de gratitud.

-oo-

- ¿Qué le pasó a mi cabello?

- Oh… eso. Bueno… yo te lo corté.

- ¿Y la barba?

- Lo lamento, Finn, pero nos pareció más oportuno cortártelos.

- ¿Nos?

- Bueno… _me_ pareció. Puedes dejártelo crecer ahora, si no te gusta.

- No. No, no está del todo mal. ¿Me lo seguirás cortando tu?

- Sí, claro.

- Entonces se queda.

-oo-

Hay tanto silencio. Un pesado, pesado silencio. Es casi como un manto, en realidad. Él mira al techo, con la vista en blanco, y ella lo mira a él. Quiere decirle algo, pero no sabe qué. Rachel cree que, en realidad, Finn está asustado. Tiene miedo. No entiende del todo lo que le ocurrió, y eso lo pone irritable. Suspira de a ratos, respira lentamente, y Rachel cree que lo ve llorar un par de veces. Y cuando lo ve llorar esa noche… algo en ella se enciende. Es como si, por fin, ella entendiera por qué está ahí. Está ahí porque él la necesita. Y estará ahí mientras eso no cambie. Se mueve en su silla, recostándose un poco, y Finn ni siquiera la mira. Entonces ella comienza a cantar.

-"_Oh, a mi hombre lo quiero tanto. Él nunca lo sabrá. Mi vida es un caos, pero a mí no me importa. Porque cuando él me toma en sus brazos, el mundo brilla… se arregla. ¿Qué diferencia habría si yo dijera "Me iré lejos"? Cuando se que volveré de rodillas algún día. Lo que sea que mi hombre sea, yo soy suya… por siempre_".- es casi un murmullo. Es como si, en realidad, la canción la estuviera cantando a ella. Rachel abre los ojos entonces, y se encuentra con las oscuras orbes de Finn clavadas en su rostro.

- Tu voz… es hermosa.- murmura él, asombrado. Rachel sonríe, intentando no sonrojarse, y Finn le devuelve la sonrisa. No lo ha visto sonreír en días. No de forma tan dulce. Él se incorpora en la cama, sentándose, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, con la vista aún clavada en Rachel.- Puedes… ¿cantarías algo mas para mi?- le pide, casi avergonzado. Rachel sólo asiente. No puede decirle otra cosa. Tiene miedo que, de abrir la boca, una serie de sinsentidos saldrán corriendo. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, ya se encuentra cantándole a Finn los primeros versos de "_Somewhere_". Él sonríe. Ella sonríe. Todo está bien.

-oo-

Él casi no habla, excepto con ella. Es más bien como si aún estuviera evaluando su situación, como si no terminara de creer lo que los médicos, las enfermeras, su familia y Rachel le dicen. Sus padres vienen todos los fines de semana, y de a poco Finn se va mostrando ante ella tal cual es. Él es bastante frontal. Rachel no sabe si siempre ha sido así o si haber pasado por una situación cercana a la muerte lo ha hecho adoptar esa posición. Se lleva bien con Tina, por ejemplo. Los dos tienen esta política del silencio, por lo que se resultan atractivos. Ambos son iguales en ese sentido: no hablan demasiado, pero dicen mucho. Como si cada palabra fuera elegida con detenimiento. Rachel es bastante más impulsiva.

- Artie me hace doler la cabeza.- le dice esa tarde, mientras ella acomoda la ropa limpia que acaba de traer. Rachel no puede evitar sonreír. Ya tienen una rutina, piensa ella. Antes también la tenían pero ahora… ahora es mucho mejor. Ahora ella hace las cosas que solía hacer con la diferencia abismal de que él la mira con detenimiento mientras ella cumple con sus tareas y, de vez en cuando, le habla de algo.

- A mi también. Pero es un buen chico.- le responde, abriendo las cortinas para que entre un poco de luz.

- Tina es demasiado linda para él.- agrega Finn, intentando retomar con los ejercicios de coordinación que la terapeuta le dejó.

- Puede ser, pero aquí… no hay mucho más para elegir.- concede ella, sentándose en el viejo sillón. Él parece meditar por un segundo lo que va a decir.

- Tú… ¿tenías más para elegir?- le pregunta, sin mirarla, casi en un susurro, y a Rachel le parece que se está sonrojando.

- ¿A que te refieres?- lo interroga ella, intentando restarle importancia.

- A que no entiendo porqué perdiste tanto tiempo conmigo.- responde él, casi apenado. He allí otra cualidad que comparte con Tina: esa mirada perdida y suplicante, como si el resto del mundo lo considerara una pérdida de espacio. Rachel lo toma del brazo, trazando aquellos círculos que no ha trazado en un buen tiempo.

- Nunca repitas eso. Contigo… contigo el tiempo no se pierde, Finn.- contesta ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo.- Ha valido la pena si te ha hecho volver.- agrega, con una media sonrisa. Él también sonríe.

- Tu también eres muy, muy linda. Hermosa.- le dice, acariciándole una mejilla. Ella le cree.

-oo-

- Falta poco para el receso de invierno.

- Sí, solo un par de semanas.

- ¿Te irás… a algun lado?

- No, no tengo planes.

- Oh. ¿No tienes familia que visitar o…?

- No, en realidad… la única familia que me quedaba era mi padre, pero murió hace unos meses.

- Lo lamento mucho… en serio. Desearía… desearía haber estado contigo. Haberte acompañado.

-… lo estuviste, Finn. Créeme que estuviste.

-oo-

- Están por darte el alta.- le confiesa Santana esa noche, mientras ambas doblan los manteles del comedor. No es una sorpresa. Rachel sabe que el tratamiento está llegando a su fin. No ha tenido una decaída en meses (no al menos desde que Finn se despertó). Suspira amargamente. Todos allí parecen querer irse, terminar con sus tratamientos. Pero ella… bueno, ella encontró un lugar en el McKingley que nunca había encontrado antes. A veces, Rachel cree que este último año de silencios con Tina, de espera con Finn y de damas con los enfermeros le ha enseñado más de si misma que los complicados cuestionarios que la doctora le hace llenar todas las semanas. Pero así es como debe ser, ¿no? Santana la mira por un segundo, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos.- Yo tengo una idea. Algo que hará que te quedes.- le dice, sentándose en una de las sillas. Rachel se apoya en el filo de la mesa y le hace un ademán con la mano para que ella continúe hablando.- Bueno… podrías inscribirte como acompañante terapéutica. De Finn, de Tina y de Artie. Y podrías proponerte como tutora de un nuevo taller.

- ¿Y que puedo llegar a enseñar yo, Santana?

- ¿No eres profesora de Música o algo así? Podrías… armar una nuevo taller de piano o… o de historia de la música. O hasta de cine. Sabes mucho de comedia musical. Eso te ayudó mucho con Tina, ¿no?

- Sí… supongo que si.

- Pues ahí lo tienes. Puedes ayudarnos a nosotras las enfermeras también. De hecho ya lo haces. No te pagarán mucho, pero te dejarán quedarte.- finaliza, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo que acaba de encender. Rachel lo medita por un segundo, mientras el humo revolotea a su alrededor. No es una mala idea. Para nada. Sobre todo si le va a permitir quedarse allí por un tiempo más.

-oo-

Le dan de alta un viernes. Oficialmente, Rachel ya no es más una paciente en el McKingley, pero eso no la altera demasiado. El taller se abre unos días después, y al principio solo cuenta con la presencia de Tina, Finn y Artie (y eventualmente Santana y Kurt, cuando estos no tienen mucho trabajo). Sin embargo, para la tercera reunión ya son casi doce, y Rachel se encuentra en la difícil tarea de aprenderse los nombres y las áreas de internación de todos. Las cosas no cambian tanto, después de todo. Tina sigue durmiendo a su lado, Finn sigue estando en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo (porque aún le da vergüenza que lo vean en la silla de ruedas) y Artie sigue hablando más de lo tolerable. Aún con sus nuevas tareas, Rachel encuentra el tiempo para asistir a los juegos de damas de los jueves y charlar con Tina antes de dormir. Por sobretodo, Rachel aún encuentra el tiempo para sentarse con Finn debajo de los naranjos a mirar la puesta de sol. No sabe cómo, pero siempre logra convencerlo. Sin excepción. Es como si él no pudiera negarse a nada de lo que ella le propone. Y a veces, la mayor parte de los días, Rachel debe contener las ganas de aprovecharse de la situación.

- Sólo digo que es un poco confuso, es todo. Es difícil cuando todos se llaman igual.- se queja él, cerrando su copia de "Cien años de soledad" y tirándola a su lado en el césped. Han logrado un buen ritmo en el club. Cada uno debe leer un libro, ver una película y escuchar un disco por semana, y después todos lo comentan en las reuniones colectivas. Rachel es quien selecciona el material.

- No te preocupes, hablaremos de eso esta noche.- lo tranquiliza ella, colocando un par de naranjas en la canasta que él tiene en su falda y sentándose en el pequeño banco que ha estado usando como escalera. Se frota las manos intentando calentárselas.

- Esto va a sonar muy raro…- dice él, casi en un susurro, con una nota de dulzura en la voz que la obliga a Rachel a mirarlo.- pero no puedo sentir el perfume de las naranjas sin pensar en ti. Inmediatamente.- finaliza, jugueteando con las frutas. Rachel sonríe. Ella aún recuerda las noches en las que solía irse a dormir pensando en no pensar en él y, francamente, esto es mucho mejor de lo que podía imaginar. El silencio compartido de las últimas tardes de invierno debajo de los naranjos… eso parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aún cuando no avanzan. Aún cuando él no la ha besado aún o ella no lo ha besado aún o no se han besado.

- El baile de primavera es en una semana.- dice ella, rompiendo el silencio, intentando salir de ese lugar extraño al que su mente se va cuando Finn está cerca. Él asiente.

- Si, Tina me comentó algo.- responde, mirándola de reojos.- Tú… iras conmigo, ¿no?

- Claro. Si tú quieres ir, iré contigo. Soy tu acompañante terapéutica después de todo.

- No, yo no… no me refería a eso.- la corrige él, moviéndose en la silla para mirarla directamente a los ojos (casi seis meses y Rachel aún no se acostumbra a los profundos, dulces y frágiles ojos de Finn en los suyos).- ¿Irías conmigo… como en una cita?- le pregunta. Ella no puede contener la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios.

- Me encantaría.- murmura, asintiendo. Finn también sonríe y, por un momento, a Rachel le parece que va a besarla. Pero no. Verán, lo increíble de la perfección es que, en la mayoría de las veces, es imperfecta. Posee esta cualidad única de hacernos esperar siempre más, aún cuando "perfecto" debería ser el tope.

-oo-

Él nunca habla del tiempo en que estuvo en coma. Ese es el único tema que no toca. Ni siquiera con Rachel. Tal vez no quiere pensar en ese tiempo, o tal vez no lo recuerda. No todos son tan respetuosos como ella, sin embargo. Puck, uno de los del primer piso que asiste al taller de Rachel, está obsesionado con Finn, con su historia y, sobre todo, con esos meses fatídicos en los que él estuvo pero no estuvo.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- es su latiguillo. Cada cena, cada reunión, cada vez que se cruzan en los pasillos… Puck nunca pierde la oportunidad de preguntar por eso. Al parecer, no conoce una negativa cuando la ve. O no la acepta, que es mucho peor.

- ¿Nada? ¿Nada de nada? ¿No hay luces blancas o voces estridentes o sueños alucinógenos… nada?- inquiere, por millonésima vez, mientras toman el desayuno. Finn deja el tenedor en la mesa con mucho cuidado, como si temiera apuñalarlo (Rachel no lo culparía). Suspira antes de contestar, vencido.

- Ahora que lo pienso… recuerdo un sueño. Hay… una carretera larga que corre hacia el sol. Yo voy en este auto, las ruedas giran contra el pavimento. Y estoy pensando en una mujer, le estoy… le estoy hablando aún cuando ella no está ahí. Y ella me contesta. Es una especie de conexión. No lo sé, es todo lo que recuerdo.- dice, volviendo al pan con manteca y al té con leche. Puck abre los ojos brillantemente, como si Finn acabara de decirle que es el mismísimo hijo de Dios.

- Excelente la broma de esta mañana.- le dice Rachel más tarde, mientras lo acompaña a la sesión de fisioterapia. Él frunce el ceño, sin entender.- Sí… ¿cuando le relataste a Puck la letra de "Faithfully"? Fantástico.- Finn suelta una carcajada.

- No le mentí. Realmente recuerdo eso.- le confiesa. Rachel no sabe si está más sorprendida porque él le está contando (por fin) algo de ese tiempo o porque sabe, con total seguridad, de donde provinieron esos recuerdos: ella misma le pasaba esa canción unas dos veces por día.- ¿Sabes que más recuerdo? Algo acerca de unas estrellas doradas. No sé de donde proviene eso. Y… y una voz muy dulce, hermosa, cantándome al oído.- agrega, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Rachel no contesta. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlo en la pequeña sala de la terapia, se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla. Porque puede. Porque quiere. Porque aquellos meses de espera no fueron en vano. Porque él es Finn y es mejor de lo que ella soñó. Y Rachel realmente, _realmente_… lo quiere a él más de lo que puede contar.

- ¿Rach?- la llama él, antes de que ella se pierda en el pasillo. Rachel se gira para mirarlo.- ¿La voz que escuchaba? Era la tuya.- le confiesa, con una media sonrisa. Rachel también sonríe, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

- Lo sé.- es todo lo que puede decirle. Finn asiente, satisfecho, e ingresa a la sala de rehabilitación. Rachel se sienta allí mismo, en la oscura galería, a esperar a que él salga. No tiene nada más que hacer. No quiere estar en otro lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Posiblemente, el Baile de Primavera es lo más cursi y asombroso que puede llegar a ocurrirle a cualquier residente del McKinley. Al menos a Rachel y a Tina. Rachel supone que así debe sentirse ser un adolescente real. Ella no sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero posiblemente así sea. Sí, esta efervescencia, estas ansias… es como si la primavera hiciera florecer una juventud que ella siempre tuvo pero que, hasta ahora, no había considerado importante. Ellas se arreglan y se peinan un poco, mientras charlan y ríen con algo de música de Madonna de fondo. Rachel usa un vestido que compró en el pueblo. Es largo a la rodilla y de color verde esmeralda, y Tina le arregla el cabello en un rodete, poniéndole un par de flores en el pelo. Todo el mundo en los pasillos parece opinar que las del 3 C son las chicas más lindas del hospital. Rachel nunca fue la más linda de _nada_, así que lo considera una mejora. Finn parece opinar lo mismo, porque lo repite cada cinco minutos. Las primeras tres veces, Rachel se sonroja y agradece. Las otras veinte siguientes también. Finn le regala un arreglo floral de los colores de su vestido, y Rachel tiene la certeza de que Kurt estuvo involucrado con eso.

- Finn dice que tengo que sacarte a bailar por él.- le dice Puck, mientras ella y Santana reparten el ponche en unos vasos de colores. Rachel lo busca con la mirada, encontrándolo en el otro extremo de la habitación, sentado en su silla y charlando con Artie. Sus ojos se cruzan por un segundo, y ella le sonríe. Baila con Puck. Y con Kurt. Y con Tina y Santana. Con la mayoría de sus alumnos, de hecho.

- Golpeaste bajo hoy, Finn. ¿Enviarme a Puck de delegado? Muy bajo.- se queja ella, con una risita, empujando su silla en los oscuros pasillos, iluminados sólo por la tenue luz de la luna.

- Estabas demasiado linda como para quedarte sentada.- murmura él, con una media sonrisa, y ella vuelve a sonrojarse y a agradecer. Se le ocurre algo entonces. Gira la silla en uno de los pasillos y ni siquiera contesta a las preguntas de Finn acerca de adonde se están dirigiendo. Se detienen en una de las viejas galerías del primer piso, debajo de una enredadera que apenas deja ver las estrellas. Ella acerca la silla de Finn hasta la pequeña hamaca de madera que cuelga del techo. Él no necesita muchas instrucciones. Se trepa en el largo sillón mientras ella se lo mantiene lo más estable posible, y ella deja la silla de ruedas a un lado antes de sentarse a su lado.

- Supongamos que yo considero que si vale la pena quedarme sentada.- le dice, subiendo los pies a la hamaca y recostándose un poco sobre él. Finn le pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros, acercándola aún más, y ella lo abraza por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Puede que sea por el ponche, o porque en esa noche se cree bonita por primera vez, pero Rachel se siente… atrevida. Siente que puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga.

- Debo confesarte que al principio me… asustaste un poco.- le murmura él, y ella lo siente sonreír contra su cabello.- Hablabas más de lo que debías y no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decías y… siendo honesto, a veces revisaba debajo de la cama para cerciorarme de que no estuvieras ahí.- Rachel suelta una risita porque, en realidad, el tiene razón. Ella tiende a ponerse bastante loca cuando algo le interesa mucho. Y Finn le interesa mucho.- Pero entonces… te oí cantar. No se cómo decirte esto, pero tu… tocaste algo en mi. Aquí.- le murmura, tomando una de las manos de Rachel y llevándola a su pecho.

- Tu corazón está del otro lado.- lo corrige ella, y Finn sonríe.

- Está latiendo muy fuerte.- le dice. Rachel no puede concentrarse en nada que no sean los labios de Finn, en la cálida respiración de él rozándole las pestañas.

- ¿Sabes? Puedes besarme si quieres.- le dice ella, con voz quebrada por la ansiedad.

- Quiero.- responde Finn, con el mismo tono. Se acerca entonces, y la besa brevemente en los labios. Rachel casi no siente el primer beso, pero si siente el segundo. Siente los labios de Finn sobre los suyos, siente las manos de Finn abrazándola por la cintura. Siente que no se ha sentido tan completa en mucho, mucho tiempo (tal vez nunca). Se separan cuando ambos se sienten un poco mareados por la falta de aire. Se quedan en silencio, meciéndose. Como en los atardeceres juntando naranjas. Como en las noches esperando a que él despierte (Rachel se pregunta a veces cuantas formas distintas puede adoptar el silencio). Ella llega a la conclusión de que no es la primavera lo que la hace florecer, si no la dulce mano de Finn acariciándole el cabello, como intentando memorizar cada uno de sus cabellos. Agrega a la conclusión que no es sólo su juventud la que está floreciendo, si no algo cálido, grato, que la hace sentir invencible e insignificante al mismo tiempo. Otros lo llaman amor. Ella… aún no ha llegado a ese punto de su escalinata hacia lo cursi.

-oo-

Él pregunta cosas todo el tiempo. De todo. A ella. Sobre ella. A Tina. Sobre Tina. Sobre Santana. Sobre Artie.

- Él siempre quiere saber más.- le dice Tina una noche, su voz saliendo de la oscuridad de la habitación. Rachel ríe, porque es verdad (todo lo que Tina dice suele ser verdad).- Él quiere saber sobre ti, más que nada.- agrega, con un tono casi burlón en la voz.

- ¿Qué te pregunta?- inquiere Rachel, interesada.

- De todo. Hoy me preguntó si eras tan ordenada aquí como eres en su habitación.- le contesta, conteniendo un bostezo. Rachel vuelve a sonreír: sí, esa es una pregunta que a Finn se le ocurriría.- A él parece molestarle que tu sepas tanto de su vida mientras que él no conoce tanto de la tuya. Se siente… en desventaja.- le explica, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

- Eso es absurdo.- contesta Rachel, arreglándose las sábanas.

- Sí, pero los hombres a veces son así.- responde Tina, con un tono superado tan poco característico de ella que Rachel se ve obligada a contener un resoplido. Sobre todo porque Tina tiene razón. (Siempre la tiene).

-oo-

- Los jazmines son mi flor favorita. Los jazmines y los tulipanes.- le comenta ella una tarde, mientras acomodan los libros de la biblioteca.- Me gusta el olor de los libros nuevos y del dinero. Mi mes favorito es Marzo. O Septiembre. Prefiero la gracia y el talento de Barbra Streinsend a la belleza de Marilyn Monroe…

- Y usas zapatillas sin cordones porque no te gusta atarlos. Odias la gelatina y tienes una obsesión por todo lo que tenga estrellas doradas. Tina es lo más cercano a una hermana que has tenido, aunque para ella eres más como una madre. Y has hecho por mi muchísimo más de lo que voy a poder devolverte.- finaliza él, entregándole otra pila de libros. Rachel lo mira sorprendida.

- Si que has obtenido información.- le dice, con una media sonrisa. Finn también sonríe.

- Sólo me intereso en lo que realmente me importa.

-oo-

Ella puede ver que él está cansado. Últimamente, parece más cansado con cada día que pasa, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia. Ella lo entiende. Entiende cuan frustrante debe ser para él no sentir el progreso, pero ella lo ve. Todos los días. Tal vez sus expectativas son más bajas que las de él. Tal vez ella sólo se conforma con que él esté despierto, hablándole, sosteniéndole la canasta mientras ella recoge las naranjas o entregándole las pilas de los libros. Él suspira y se seca el sudor de la frente, y ella sabe que está a segundos de darse por vencido.

- Tal vez… podemos dejarlo para mañana, ¿está bien?- dice la Doctora Bieste, que lo está ayudando a recuperar la movilidad de las piernas. Finn asiente, destapando la pequeña botella de agua y dándole un sorbo. No han entrenado mucho hoy. Tal vez… ¿media hora? Eso no está bien.

- ¿Finn? ¿No quieres intentar una vez más?- inquiere ella, acercándose hasta él.

- No.- contesta, rápidamente, con un tono amargo. Rachel suspira.

- Mientras menos lo intentes, menos vas a lograrlo. Y mientras menos logres, más vas a frustrarte. Y mientras más te frustres, menos vas a intentarlo.- lo reprende ella, perdiendo un poco de la paciencia. Él no contesta. Realmente puede ser muy caprichoso cuando quiere. Rachel cree que en realidad el error que comete es que se encapricha con las cosas erróneas. Y entonces… se le ocurre. Se acerca de nuevo hasta él, agachándose para estar a su altura.- Voy a pararme allí, al lado de la ventana. Son… ¿Diez metros? No lo sé. Sé que te daré un beso por cada vez que llegues caminando hasta mi.- le murmura, mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas. Él se sonroja y sus ojos se vuelven grandes y oscuros, como si fueran pura pupila.

- Está bien.- contesta, mientras una sonrisa se le va formando en los labios. Rachel se pone de pie y se ubica en la ventana, y Finn se pone de pie con cierta dificultad y toma los bastones metálicos con los que se ayuda para caminar. Da un paso. Da dos. Da más de todo lo que dio en el día. Él sonríe y ella sonríe, y hay cierto dejo de anticipación en el aire, como si el progreso físico de Finn no fuera realmente el fin de todo eso. No lo es, de hecho. Ella estira sus brazos cuando a él le faltan sólo un par de pasos, y él intenta tomarlos, soltando los bastones, lo que lo hace tambalear y caer sobre los colchones de seguridad, llevándose a Rachel con él.

- Lo siento. Lo siento…- se lamenta él, moviéndose de encima de ella para no aplastarla. Ella suelta una carcajada porque, sencillamente, aquello le parece muy gracioso. Finn se une a la carcajada, y ambos se quedan allí por un momento, recostados en los duros colchones y riéndose de la ingenuidad de él. Y ella no puede evitarlo. No quiere, en realidad. Le parece absurdo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Se incorpora un poco, apoyándose en uno de sus codos, y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, con determinación. Y entonces lo besa. No le cuesta nada. Tan solo… acercarse a él y besarlo directamente en los labios, tomándolo de las mejillas, acariciándole los pequeños cabellos que se le rizan en la nuca, recostándose sobre su cuerpo un poco. El se sorprende al principio. Rachel puede sentir su respiración cortarse en seco. Pero entonces sus labios sonríen contra los de ella y sus manos están en su cabello y en su cintura y… encajan. Como encajan sus manos. Como encajan sus risas. Como encajan sus silencios. Ella siente como si su corazón se hubiera olvidado de bombear sangre o si, por el contrario, estuviera bombeando demasiado rápido, más rápido de lo que puede procesar.

- Creí que habías dicho que ibas a besarme si llegaba hasta ti.- murmura él, colocándole uno de los rebeldes mechones de cabello detrás de su oído. Ella suelta una carcajada, apoyando su frente contra la de él.

- Realmente te esforzaste. El esfuerzo es lo que cuenta.- responde ella, en el mismo tono, antes de volver a besarlo. Finn la detiene.

- ¿Podemos… podemos hacer esto? ¿Está permitido?- le pregunta, en un susurro, y Rachel intenta no pensar en el hecho de que sus caderas están muy juntas, tan juntas que sus piernas se entrelazan.

- Podemos hacer lo que queramos.- le contesta ella, en el mismo tono. Ha hablado de eso con la Dra Pillsbury y con el Dr Schuester, y ninguno de los dos puso reparos (de hecho, Rachel cree que ambos lucían satisfechos). Finn suspira, aliviado.

- Bien, porque realmente quiero besarte de nuevo.- susurra, en un tono casi sensual, entremezclando sus dedos con el largo cabello de ella y atrayéndola hacia él. Y la besa. O ella lo besa a él. O se besan. En definitiva, él está allí, con su tibia respiración golpeándole en la mejilla, y sus propios dedos juegan con el cabello de Finn y… y Rachel cree que esta rehabilitación es tanto (o más importante) que la que deberían estar haciendo.

-oo-

- ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?- la reprende Tina, entrando en la habitación hecha una furia. Rachel frunce el ceño.

- ¿De qué?- inquiere, confundida, mientras junta las medias sueltas e intenta encontrarles parejas..

- De que… de lo que pasó entre tu y Finn. Tuve que enterarme por Kurt.- murmura Tina, sumándose a la tarea. Es extraño, piensa Rachel, que su voz pueda estar cargada de tantas cosas aún cuando es bajita, débil, casi imperceptible.

- ¿Y cómo sabe Kurt?- le pregunta ella, intentando contener una sonrisa.

- Él le contó.- explica Tina. Ahora sí que Rachel no puede evitar sonreír.

- Oh… bueno. ¿Qué quieres saber?- le concede, dejando las medias a un lado.

- No quiero saber. Quiero que me cuentes. Es distinto.- dice ella, sin mirarla siquiera.

- Tu no me cuentas tus cosas.

- Pero de todas formas las sabes.

- Y yo no quiero saber. Quiero que me cuentes.- responde Rachel, aún sonriendo. Tina se cruza de brazos, casi enojada. Tiene los labios tan fruncidos que se transforman en una delgada línea blanca.

- Artie es mi novio. Dice que me quiere. Y yo lo quiero a él. No hay mucho más que eso.- le dice, ahora cediendo ella.

- Me alegro mucho. En serio.- le murmura Rachel, acomodándole el cabello. Tina la mira, expectante.- ¡Oh, sí! Tu quieres que te cuente acerca de Finn… sí. Bueno… yo lo besé.

- ¿Tu lo besaste?- inquiere ella, alarmada, abriendo los brillantes ojos negros en señal de sorpresa. Rachel suelta una carcajada. No puede evitarlo. Se recuesta en la pequeña cama de una plaza, y Tina la imita. Rachel la abraza. Porque eso es lo que hacen.

- No es nada del otro mundo, Tina. De hecho… creo que él estaba esperando a que yo dé el primer paso.- confiesa, hablando de eso por primera vez. Tina se mueve un poco entre sus brazos.

- ¿Volvió a besarte?- pregunta, volviendo al tono nimio característico.

- Varias veces. De todas formas intento no hacerme ilusiones. Uno nunca sabe cómo van a terminar las cosas. Creo que ambos estamos… tanteando el terrero.- contesta. Ambas se quedan en silencio por un segundo, hasta que Tina habla de nuevo.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- dice.

- No lo sé.- contesta Rachel con sinceridad. Realmente no lo sabe. Tina se incorpora, sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la cama.

- Vas a tener que tenerme paciencia en esto de ser amigas. Yo no se realmente como funciona.- le dice, jugando con el ruedo de su pollera.

- ¿Somos amigas?- inquiere Rachel, imitándola y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- No lo sé. Te lo estoy diciendo. No sé… no sé exactamente. Creo que somos más que eso, ¿no? Digo… somos amigas, pero tu también eres mi profesora y mi tutora y compartimos la habitación. Y Finn opina que tu eres como mi madre. Y Kurt opina que somos hermanas…

- ¿Y tu que opinas?- le pregunta Rachel, volviendo a la tarea de las medias. Tina lo piensa por un segundo.

- Que era menos confuso cuando sólo éramos Rachel y Tina.- responde, con franqueza. Rachel sonríe. (En general, Tina siempre la hace sonreír).

- Pues entonces, eso somos. Tina y Rachel. Y punto.- le contesta, como si se tratara de tontería más grande del mundo (lo es, después de todo). Tina parece estar conforme.

- Artie dice que soy graciosa, pero yo no lo creo.- le dice, dando por terminado el tema.

- Lo eres, Tina. Y eres mucho más que eso.

-oo-

Traen a otra como él en una tarde de jueves, justo antes del taller de Lectura. Es un poco mayor, de unos cincuenta años, y tuvo un accidente de trabajo. Kurt le sugiere a Rachel que vaya a visitarla, tal y cómo aquella primera tarde con Finn. Ella lo hace. Se pasa todo el viernes releyendo los mismos artículos, buscando música y películas y… preparándose. Si funcionó con Finn tal vez funcione con esta mujer. No sucede así. Dos semanas después, Jean muere en su cama del McKingley. Su hermana, Sue, le comenta a Rachel que, en realidad, nunca había tenido grandes esperanzas, y Rachel cree que eso puede que haya tenido que ver con el desenlace de toda esa historia. No se lo dice.

Finn es, por mucho, el más afectado. Durante esas dos semanas casi no le dirige la palabra, y Rachel cree que él se siente invadido. Sin embargo, cuando Jean muere y los residentes se enteran, él la besa en el medio del comedor a la hora de la cena, enfrente de las miradas curiosas y las risitas y los comentarios indebidos. A ella no le importa.

- Creo que no había pensando realmente en mi caso hasta que no la vi a ella.- le explica más tarde, mientras ella lo acompaña hasta su habitación. Rachel sonríe y le busca un pijama en el pequeño aparador. Se sorprende cuando, al darse vuelta, se encuentra con que Finn se ha incorporado de su silla y se acerca con paso errante hasta ella.

- ¡Finn!- le dice, con una sonrisa, señalándole las piernas. Él también sonríe.

- Estuve practicando.- explica él, apoyándose en la pared. Ella lo abraza. Tal vez porque es la primera vez en que ambos están a la misma altura o porque está muy feliz o para servirle de apoyo…. O porque puede. (Definitivamente porque puede). Finn también la abraza, rodeándola por la cintura mientras ella lo rodea por los hombros y apoya su frente en el lugar en que el cuello y le hombro del muchacho se encuentran. Encajan a la perfección. A veces, Rachel cree que fueron literalmente hechos el uno para el otro.

- No llores.- le pide él, acariciándole la espalda.

- Lo siento, es que… no puedo evitarlo.- se disculpa ella, sonriendo entre las lágrimas. Entonces él la besa. No es como las primeras veces. No, allí había… intriga. Curiosidad. Ahora, Rachel piensa, hay deseo. Sus respiraciones se cortan, como si realmente respirar no fuera necesario, como si pasara al segundo plano, y ella siente como si sus rodillas fueran a abandonarla en cualquier momento. Ella se separa por un segundo, intentando respirar, y él se sienta en la cama.

- Lo siento. Es que no puedo evitarlo.- le murmura, mientras una sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios. Ella suelta una carcajada (tal vez demasiado exagerada, pero realmente no le importa). Rachel se sienta a su lado, tomándolo de la mano, y él entrelaza sus dedos, jugando con sus nudillos, tal y como ella hacía cuando Finn aún estaba… _dormido_.

- Te amo.- le murmura, antes de besarla de nuevo. Sabe que Finn está diciendo mucho mas que eso, que ha sumido en dos palabras lo que no quiere decir en cien porque, francamente, recostarla a su lado en la cama parece una forma mejor de gastar su energía. A estas alturas, todo lo que Finn puede llegar a decirle se da por sobreentendido. Ella no puede contestarle. No tiene tiempo. Pero está segura de que, a estas alturas, eso también se da por sobreentendido.

-oo-

- ¿Cuándo vienen a retirarlo?- inquiere Rachel en voz baja, mientras ella y Santana juntan las cosas de Artie en un par de cajas.

- "Lo antes posible". Lo que sea que eso signifique.- responde la enfermera, apenada. Rachel asiente, cerrando la caja que tiene en sus manos y dejándola a un lado.

- ¿Tina ya sabe?- le pregunta.

- Él mismo se lo dijo esta mañana.- contesta Santana, y a la chica le parece que está conteniendo un poco el llanto.- Es siempre así, ¿sabes? Siempre se van. Algunos a la fuerza y otros… otros como él. Y uno debería alegrarse, ¿no? En ciertas circunstancias. Y sin embargo…

- No puedes evitar sentirte un poco vacía.- finaliza Rachel, mirando a las blancas paredes del cuarto que solía estar repleto de carteles de viejos anuncios publicitarios de autos y camiones.

-oo-

Puede oír a Tina llorando. No, no puede oírla, pero la ve llorar. La ve desde la ventana del 7 B del tercer piso. Ve como ella y Artie se abrazan fuertemente antes de que él se suba al auto de su madre. Finn la abraza por los hombros, y ella se arrima un poco más a él, intentando contener las lágrimas que se le forman en los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo le van a dar un respiro? En serio, es como si… si todos buscaran el momento propicio para dejarla.- se queja ella, viendo como Tina se queda parada en el medio del camino, mirando hacia el vacío.

- Tú no lo harás. Tu y yo… no lo haremos.- le dice él, besándole la coronilla. A Rachel le parece que es lo más sensato que Finn ha dicho jamás.

-oo-

-Ya vendrá otro.- la consuela Finn, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.- Otro que hablará menos y no tendrá una obsesión con los autos.- Tina sonríe, limpiándose los dedos con una servilleta y tirando el cucurucho del helado que Rachel le compró en un cesto de basura. No ha sonreído en días. Rachel no la culpa. Si le quitaran a Finn ella probablemente reaccionaría así.

- ¿Realmente creen que vendrá otro?- pregunta Tina mientras caminan hacia el auto. Rachel sabe que eso no es realmente lo que Tina se está preguntando. Ella duda que alguien más pueda quererla. De nuevo, Rachel no la culpa. A veces cree que Finn es la excepción a sus reglas. Que sólo él puede quererla, que otro no lo haría. No piensa mucho en eso. No vale la pena. Pasa un brazo por los hombros de Tina, apoyando su mejilla contra el cabello de su amiga.

- Claro que sí. Ya verás. Finn y yo nos aseguraremos de que sea digno.- le dice, con una sonrisa. Tina también sonríe.

-oo-

Mike llega al McKingley dos meses después. Es alto y (según lo que Kurt puede averiguar) solía ser bailarín. En verdad, no está nada mal. No está tan loco como los del primer piso ni tan enfermo como los del tercero, y Rachel cree que es increíblemente conveniente que Santana lo haya puesto con Tina en todas las tareas. Tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo pero… bueno, eso es nada en el McKingley. De hecho… es bastante normal. No habla de autos, pero colecciona insectos. Finn y él se llevan bien hasta que una noche, después del taller de Lectura, él y Rachel encuentran a Tina y a Mike besándose en las galerías. Rachel se entera después de que, en realidad, Tina lo besó a Mike primero. Ella ya lo sabe para cuando Tina se lo cuenta y, sin embargo, no se siente realmente feliz hasta que ella no se lo murmura una noche, en la oscuridad de la habitación que antes solía escucharlas llorar.

-oo-

Hacen el amor por primera vez en la parte de atrás del viejo auto. Las manos de Finn tiemblan, y Rachel no sabe si está nervioso o simplemente emocionado. Ella lo está, al menos. Sus labios se chocan, sus pieles se encuentran, sus respiraciones se acoplan. Es hermoso. Es increíble. Es incómodo, y los asientos de cuero se pegan un poco a su piel, pero no les importa. Se ríen cuando la cabeza de Finn se choca contra el techo del carro, pero no se detienen. Ella llora cuando terminan porque nunca, nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan feliz, tan completa como ahora. Finn llora también.

- Aún después de haberme despertado no me sentía vivo.- le murmura, cuando ambos recuperan la respiración. A Rachel le parece que él está medio dormido, por la parsimonia de su voz.- Tú me haces sentir vivo, Rach. Sólo tu.- finaliza, besándole el cabello, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella se mueve en sus brazos, acariciándole el pecho con su nariz, besándolo en cada lugar que puede encontrar, y Finn sonríe mientras bosteza, cediendo ante el cansancio.

- Duerme, Finn. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- le murmura ella, trazando la línea de sus labios con su pulgar. Él obedece porque sabe que es verdad. Cada noche, cuando él se duerme a su lado, Rachel se queda despierta contemplándolo, pensando en que a la mañana siguiente él despertará y se moverá en la cama y de seguro la despertará con un beso. Y eso la emociona casi tanto como la primera vez en que él despertó.

-oo-

- ¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro?- inquiere él, besándole una de las mejillas dulcemente. Ella sonríe. Están tan cerca en la cama que, cuando uno respira, sus labios se chocan.

- Antes no solía hacerlo, ¿sabes? Pero ahora… ahora sí.- confiesa, acariciando el pequeño rastro de piel que se asoma entre la playera de Finn y el elástico de sus bóxers.

- ¿Y a qué se deberá eso?- bromea él.

- No me tomes el pelo, Hudson.- responde ella, golpeándolo juguetonamente.- Creo que quiero quedarme aquí. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, ayudar a la gente, trabajar en este lugar.- continúa ella, en tono más serio. Lo medita un poco antes de seguir hablando.- Me gustaría… me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo. Por siempre. Aún cuando te dejen ir, cuando no seas más un paciente.- le dice, incorporándose en la cama para verlo a los ojos. Finn sonríe.

- Cásate conmigo.- le pide, acariciándole una de sus mejillas. Rachel se muerde el labio, pretendiendo contener una sonrisa.

- ¿Es esa una propuesta seria?- le pregunta, intentando no hacerse esperanzas. Él estira su brazo un poco, abriendo el cajón de la mesa de luz y sacando una pequeña cajita, y el corazón de Rachel se detiene.

- Cásate conmigo.- repite él, abriendo la caja y mostrándole un pequeño anillo de compromiso. Rachel lo besa entonces, tomándolo de las mejillas, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, sin siquiera intentar contener las lágrimas que la invaden.

- ¿Es eso un "si"?- inquiere él, llorando un poco también, con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

- Si.- murmura Rachel. No puede decir nada más. No quiere decir nada más. Y, al parecer, a Finn le basta.

-oo-

Se casan en una soleada tarde de primavera en el enorme jardín del McKingley. Todo el mundo está invitado, y los residentes están más entusiasmados por la boda que por el mismísimo baile, lo cual es todo un evento. Kurt oficia de padrino y Tina oficia de madrina, y la familia de Finn viaja hasta el hospital para pasar con ellos el fin de semana.

- ¿Estás lista?- inquiere Kurt desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rachel suspira. Una parte de ella cree que ha estado lista desde el primer momento en que lo vió. Se mira en el espejo por última vez antes de abrir la puerta. Kurt le sonríe, besándole la mejilla.- Luces hermosa, Rach.- le dice, con la voz cargada de emoción.

- No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.- responde ella, en el mismo tono, y tiene la impresión de que Kurt entiende que ella no le está agradeciendo por haberla ayudado a escoger un vestido. Es mucho, mucho más que eso.

- Bienvenida a la familia.- le murmura él en cuanto salen al jardín, y el resto de los invitados se giran en sus sillas para verla. Sin embargo, Rachel sólo puede mirar al gigante de casi dos metros que le devuelve la mirada, expectante, desde el final del pasillo. No escucha la música, no siente el sol, no le incomodan las miradas. Para Rachel no hay nada en su mundo, en ese momento, que no sea Finn.

- Estás muy, muy hermosa.- le dice Finn, besándola en la mejilla.

- Tu también luces muy bien.- responde ella, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa. Es verdad, de hecho. Lleva solo un traje gris oscuro con una camisa blanca y un pañuelo lavanda en el bolsillo, que combina a la perfección con el vestido lila que Rachel está usando.

Se leen los votos. Se besan. Se juran amor eterno. Para cuando se dan cuenta, ya están casados. Rachel tiene la sensación, mientras ambos bailan lentamente en la pista, de que las cosas en realidad no han cambiado para nada y, a su vez, nada es igual. Como cuando se convirtió en maestra. Como cuando Tina le habló por primera vez. Como cuando Finn abrió los ojos y la miró asustado en esa tarde de lluvia. Y sin embargo nada, nada en el mundo, se compara con esto.

-oo-

Finn deja de ser el paciente del 7 B para convertirse en "el entrenador Hudson" un par de días antes de su cumpleaños. Hacen una fiesta. No saben muy bien porqué. De hecho, en el último tiempo el McKingley ha celebrado más fiestas que en toda su historia. Finn y Rachel se mudan a la vieja casita del jardinero. Es pequeña. Tiene solo dos habitaciones y una cocina comedor. Es más de lo que ella podía imaginar un par de años atrás. Sobre todo cuando ella y Finn viven ahí, es su primer hogar. Utilizan el dinero que sus padres le dejaron a Rachel para arreglarla a su gusto. Él cocina y ella ordena. Todos los martes reciben a los enfermeros y juegan a las damas y beben licores. Todos los días Rachel, Tina (la nueva profesora de pintura), Santana y Kurt toman el té. Todos los días Finn, Mike y Puck salen a correr por los alrededores. Entre todos forman una banda, casi más cercana a un coro, y antes de darse cuenta ya están cantando para sus familias y cobrando entradas todos los sábados en la noche. Puck toca la guitarra y Finn toca la batería y Rachel es la vocalista principal. En su primer aniversario, Finn le regala un pequeño colgante de oro con una estrella con sus iniciales. Rachel le regala un test de embarazo recién hecho, con un pequeño signo positivo en el visor.

-oo-

El sol está tan fuerte que comienza a picarle, a generarle comezón. Se mueve un poco, acomodándose de tal forma que las puntas de sus dedos rozan contra el agua helada del lago. Mike suelta una carcajada cuando Tina encuentra el tipo de rana exacto que ambos estaban buscando y, por el chapuzón y el resoplido que oye segundos después, asume que se les ha escapado. Puck, Santana y Kurt charlan animadamente acerca de la película que han visto esa semana en el Club Glee (porque así lo han llamado, después de todo). Rachel no abre los ojos. Los mantiene fuertemente cerrados, casi con temor. A veces aún tiene ese tipo de miedos. Como si… como si algún día al abrir los ojos se encontrará en su vieja habitación, sola, rodeada de aquellas inseguridades que la hacían pensar en estupideces. Se siente necia, pero no puede evitarlo. Finn se mueve a su lado, obligándola a recostarse más sobre su pecho.

- ¿Rachel?- le dice, en un susurro. Ella abre los ojos y estira su cuello para mirarlo.- Sabes… a veces creo que no habría despertado si tu no hubieras estado allí.- le confiesa, jugando con la tira de su vestido de verano, acariciándole el brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Rachel sonríe. Ella no necesita que él le diga eso. Pero, a veces, los demás necesitan decir cosas aún cuando nosotros no necesitamos oírlas.

- Es extraño como todo el mundo cree que yo… que yo la "salvé" a Tina, o que te traje a ti de vuelta desde ese lugar en el que estabas. Pero yo creo que es al revés. Creo que tu y Tina me salvaron a mi. Me arreglaron. Me curaron.- responde ella, diciéndole a él algo que tal vez él no necesita escuchar. Finn sólo sonríe, y ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en su pecho, dejando que sus entrelazadas manos descansen sobre su abultado vientre. Es curioso como su vida puede caber en un millón de lugares distintos, extraños. En ninguno y en todos al mismo tiempo. A veces, piensa ella, debemos rompernos del todo para que alguien más nos ayude a juntar las piezas. A veces, la mayoría de las veces, nuestras piezas no terminan de amalgamarse. Van curándose en los lugares que creen convenientes. Dejamos una parte de nosotros en todos los lugares convenientes. Es curioso, piensa ella, como su vida puede entrar en el interior del viejo auto de su padre que, ahora, les pertenece. En la cama de Tina en una noche oscura, entre páginas de libros y golosinas robadas. O en los pasillos soleados del McKingley en primavera. O entre los brazos de su padre. En la silla a un lado de la cama de Finn en su vieja habitación o a su lado cada noche, en la cama matrimonial, y en el pequeño cuarto de los enfermeros, todos los martes, entre las risas conocidas y el tintineo de los vasos. Entre las teclas del piano, en la sala de música, o en los pupitres del salón del Club Glee. Su lugar preferido, sin embargo, es allí, en el pequeño muelle sobre el lago. Con su cabeza en el pecho de Finn y sus manos abrazando a su hijo (o hija), mientras el corazón de Finn rebota contra el oído de Rachel.

_Fin._


End file.
